twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Julia Volkova
|Wykonywany utwór=„Nas Ne Dogonyat” |Edycja=Dziesiąta }} Julia Olegowna Wołkowa (ros. Юлия Олеговна Волкова; ur. 20 lutego 1985 w Moskwie) – rosyjska piosenkarka, była wokalistka duetu t.A.T.u., w którym śpiewała do 2011 roku. Życiorys Ukończyła m.in. Gimnazjum Muzyczne nr 62 w Moskwie, a w latach 2000-2004 była słuchaczką moskiewskiej Szkoły Wokalnej imienia Gniesini. Kariera *Kariera z t.A.T.u. Od 1994 do 1998 roku członkini dziecięcego zespołu wokalno-instrumentalnego Nieposiedy (Wiercipięty), a od 1999 wokalistka grupy t.A.T.u., z którą wydała sześć albumów studyjnych, trzy kompilacje i dwadzieścia dwa single, których łączna światowa sprzedaż przekroczyła próg 27 milionów. Do największych hitów zespołu można zaliczyć m.in. Nas nie dogoniat, Ja soszła s uma, All the Things She Said, All About Us czy Gomenasai. Po dziesięciu latach zawieszono działalność grupy, mimo to wokalistki co jakiś czas występowały publicznie razem. Definitywny koniec zespołu nastąpił w 2014 roku. Wołkowa nie wyklucza nagrywania w przyszłości pod szyldem t.A.T.u. czy stworzenia tournée, ale bez dotychczasowego managementu, bo – jak określiła – t.A.T.u. to tylko ona i Lena Katina, a nie zespół producentów i menadżerów, którzy w jej opinii zniszczyli grupę, a obecnie współpracują przy solowej karierze Katiny. Wołkowa pozostaje w konflikcie z głównym producentem oraz menadżerem t.A.T.u. i Leny Katiny – Borisem Renskim. Renski w wywiadzie w lipcu 2012 oskarżył ją o winę za rozpad t.A.T.u. – wokalistka nie odniosła się do tych rewelacji. W listopadzie 2012 roku Lena Katina zwolniła Renskiego z funkcji menadżera, porzucając również całą moskiewską część zespołu kierującego jej karierą. Kilka tygodni później wokalistki wspólnie wystąpiły w finale rumuńskiego The Voice – był to pierwszy koncert t.A.T.u. od ponad czterech lat. W połowie 2011 roku Wołkowa wykupiła pakiet większościowych praw do władania marką t.A.T.u.. W 2014 roku podczas Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Soczi wraz z Leną Katiną poinformowały o powrocie t.A.T.u. Po tygodniu pojawił się jednak komunikat o rozpadzie duetu. *Kariera solowa Decyzję o rozpoczęciu kariery solowej podjęła w 2010 roku, wtedy też nagrała pierwsze dema. Oficjalnie zainaugurowała ją w lutym 2011 roku, na swojej imprezie urodzinowej, na którą zaprosiła przyjaciół, fanów i dziennikarzy. Podczas imprezy zorganizowano mini-konferencję prasową, pokazano film z życzeniami przygotowanymi przez fanów m.in. z Rosji, Stanów Zjednoczonych, Wielkiej Brytanii, Niemiec czy Polski oraz odbył się międzynarodowy czat z Wołkową. Dodatkowo wokalistka zaprezentowała dwie piosenki nagrane podczas jednej z pierwszych sesji – Woman All The Way Down oraz Rage. Utwory jednak nie znajdą się na albumie, bo – jak stwierdziła Wołkowa – są one surowe i zostały nagrane eksperymentalnie. Przez kolejne miesiące nagrywała nowe utwory w Los Angeles, Moskwie oraz w Szwecji. W sierpniu 2011 na oficjalnej stronie pojawiła się informacja o podpisaniu pierwszego kontraktu płytowego na terenie Rosji. Wokalistka zawarła umowę z rosyjskim partnerem międzynarodowej wytwórni muzycznej EMI Music – Gala Records. Kilka tygodni później do rozgłośni radiowych trafił pierwszy singel „All Because of You”. Piosenka posiadała także swój rosyjskojęzyczny odpowiednik – „Sdwinu mir”. Teledysk do klipu wyszedł w grudniu 2011 roku, jednak mimo tak późnej premiery został sklasyfikowany na 8. miejscu najpopularniejszych wideoklipów 2011 roku w MTV Rosja. Piosenka znacznie gorzej poradziła sobie w tamtejszym airplayu notując słaby wynik z najwyższą #204 pozycją. Na początku 2012 roku Wołkowa poinformowała, że nagrała duet z Dimą Biłanem, który będzie ich propozycją w krajowych eliminacjach do 57. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Utwór „Back to Her Future” zakwalifikował się do stawki finałowej, dzięki wokaliści wzięli udział w eliminacjach razem z dwudziestoma czterema innymi rosyjskimi artystami. Ostatecznie zajęli drugie miejsce w finale po otrzymaniu jednej czwartej głosów od telewidzów i jury, przegrywając jedynie z Buranowskimi Babuszkami. Współpraca Wołkowej i Biłana nie skończyła się na tym pojedynczym występie; w czerwcu lokalne rozgłośnie radiowe rozpoczęły emisję rosyjskiej wersji ich propozycji na Eurowizję – singla „Lubow-suka”, a klip do obu wersji kręcono w połowie lipca i zapowiedziano szybką premierę. Miała ona miejsce na początku sierpnia 2012 roku. W tym samym czasie wokalistka rozpoczęła pracę nad swoim pierwszym międzynarodowym wydawnictwem – singlem „Didn’t Wanna Do It”. Teledysk nakręcono na początku lipca na Kubie. Obraz do „Didn’t Wanna Do It” miał premierę ostatniego dnia lipca 2012 i został wydany przy pomocy własnej firmy fonograficznej – JV Production. Została nagrana też rosyjska wersja piosenki nosząca tytuł „Dawaj zakrutim Zemjlu”. W tygodniowym podsumowaniu najpopularniejszych rosyjskich teledysków na YouTube z pierwszego tygodnia sierpnia, „Dawaj zakrutim Zemjlu” znalazło się na 1. miejscu z liczbą odsłon przekraczającą 2 miliony. Z kolei na pozycji numer 6 znalazł się duet z Biłanem z wynikiem 1,1 miliona wyświetleń. Tydzień później oba klipy znalazły się odpowiednio na 3. oraz na 1. pozycji. Utwór „Lubow-suka” zajął 6. miejsce w zestawieniu Russian Airplay Audience Choice, sumującym wszystkie najważniejsze listy przebojów w kraju oraz 47. pozycję w ogólnym zestawieniu Airplay zliczającym odegrania w rozgłośniach radiowych. Singel „Didn’t Wanna Do It” i jego rosyjskojęzyczny odpowiednik trafił do międzynarodowej sprzedaży 21 sierpnia. 8 września odbyła się polska radiowa premiera „Didn’t Wanna Do It” – piosenka pojawiła się jako propozycja do notowania Gorąca 20 w Radio Eska, była to pierwsza na świecie emisja utworu w nierosyjskiej stacji radiowej. Kilka tygodni później poinformowano, że Wołkowa podpisała kontrakt na promocję singla w Polsce z wytwórnią My Music: trafił on do szerszego airplaya (był grany jednak głównie przez lokalne rozgłośnie radiowe) oraz do telewizji. Teledysk zajął 10. miejsce w liście przebojów 4fun.tv. Pod koniec roku wokalistka przeszła operację strun głosowych, co spowodowało, że nie mogła używać swojego głosu w pełni, mając problemy nawet z głośniejszym mówieniem. Mimo to, w grudniu 2012 roku wystąpiła, razem z Leną Katiną w finale programu The Voice of Romania. Był to pierwszy wspólny występ t.A.T.u. od ponad czterech lat. Zaśpiewano utwory „All the Things She Said” oraz „All About Us”, wykonanie było w całości na żywo, mimo niedyspozycji zdrowotnej Julii Wołkowej. O występie poinformowały europejskie, brytyjskie i amerykańskie media, zastanawiając się, czy powrót t.A.T.u. na stałe jest możliwy. Wokalistki nie udzielają jednoznacznych odpowiedzi, nadal mówią o solowych projektach, nie wykluczając niczego. Na przełomie 2012 i 2013 roku Wołkowa nadal koncertowała we wschodniej Europie, wspomagając się chórzystką. Oficjalnie nie poinformowano o jej stanie zdrowia, choć w wywiadach zapewniała, że jej głos będzie teraz już tylko się umacniał. W lipcu 2014 roku Volkova przeszła ostatnią operację strun głosowych. 22 sierpnia podczas jej koncertu można było usłyszeć znaczną poprawę w głosie. Podczas zlotu fanów t.A.T.u Volkova poinformowała o zaprzestaniu występowania na scenie do końca 2014 roku po to by jej głos się umocnił. Od 2015 roku wokalistka ponownie koncertuje w Rosji oraz krajach Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej, śpiewając głównie utwory t.A.T.u. oraz wybrane solowe single. Przez kolejne lata wypuściła single i teledyski do Dzierżyj rjadom (2015), Spasistje, ljudi, mir (2016) oraz Prosto zabut (2017). Dwa pierwsze odniosły umiarkowany sukces w rosyjskich stacjach radiowych, natomiast trzeci nie zanotował znaczących list na lokalnych listach przebojów. Podczas koncertów w 2018 roku Wołkowa prezentowała nowe utwory, jednak nie zostały one do tej pory wydane. Nie wiadomo też nic o dacie wydania albumu. Pozostała działalność Julija Wołkowa, jako dziecko, wystąpiła w kilku serialach w rosyjskiej telewizji. W 2007 roku zagrała samą siebie w filmie You and I. Obraz opowiadał historię fanek t.A.T.u., które poznały się na koncercie grupy. Główną rolę odegrała amerykańska aktorka Mischa Barton znana z roli w popularnym serialu Życie na fali. Film wyreżyserował Roland Joffé, pierwsze wyświetlenie miało miejsce na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes w 2008 roku, a do rosyjskich kin trafił dopiero na początku 2011. W styczniu 2011 roku pojawiła się gościnnie jako prowadząca rosyjski program Minuta sławy (odpowiednik polskiego Mam talent!). Ponadto jest częstym gościem corocznych koncertów dziecięcej grupy Nieposedi, w której śpiewała będąc dzieckiem. Pojawia się tam w charakterze gwiazdy oraz jako prowadząca gale, które są emitowane przez rosyjską telewizję. Na początku sierpnia 2011 roku Wołkowa poinformowała za pomocą oficjalnego konta w serwisie Facebook, że już niebawem zagra w „dużym projekcie filmowym”. Jak się okazało, chodziło o rosyjski horror komediowy pt. 9 1/2 Zombie, w którym wciela się w jedną z głównych ról. Na planie zdjęciowym spędziła ponad miesiąc, kończąc pracę w drugiej połowie września. Życie prywatne Ma dwoje dzieci: córkę Wiktorię (ur. 2004) i syna Samira (ur. 2007 r.). Zobacz też *Michalina Sosna Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji